fengkuang_huiwufandomcom-20200213-history
Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu Wiki
Welcome to the Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu Wiki The most badass martial art of all times. Product of /r/martialarts, made by using pure science in it's creation. Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu is an ancient completely new modern martial art of the highest order. It combines Shit Posting and martial arts and originated and was developed in the /r/martialarts subreddit in reddit province, Internet- during it's 24-hour history. Popular sayings in /r/martialarts folklore related to this practice include "This badass martial art under heaven originated from boredom" and "Using Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu for a flare is the best idea under heaven," indicating the influence of Shit Posting-fu among martial arts. The name Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu is also used as a brand for the so-called extreme styles of shitposting. Many styles in upvoted and downvoted new posts tab use the name Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu. The martial aspect of Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu was developed under its founder Sōke senpai sifu shihan keeper-of-secret-knowledge grandmaster sensei Katsuhayabi 25th dan black belt holy-lord-master-daimyo -under the influence of extreme boredom during the period between august 19th and august 20th of the year 2018. Lexicology The origin of the name Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu dates back to ancient times of 2018, upon it's creation Soke Katsuhayabi called it shitpost-fu, but when a great philosopher Kuya_Sagasa learned the art he referred to it by the name Fengkuang Huiwu (translated to "Crazy Waving" in english). During the following period of 20 minutes under the cultural influence of /r/martialarts and spreading of the art, the modern romanization "Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu" prevailed. Characteristics Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu lineages emphasize fighting on the outside of the opponent and facing them head on and attacking from behind and from above or below or even from extreme distances by telepathy or energy transfers (like the CIA operatives during cold war tried. Just. Better. And. Deadly.). Balance, body characteristics, and stance Thick. Solid. Tight. Curriculum The only method of transferring the secret knowledge of Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu, is through it's extensive long and complicated kata forms that don't even need any other form of explanation for what they precisely mean. Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu techniques are greatly influenced by the martial arts Soke Katsuhayabi studied and found to be most effective, from various martial arts. Including: Yellow Bamboo Wing Chun Systema (specifically Russian Spherical Defense he learned under coach Victor) Ki-Aikido Scorpion style kung-fu Dim Mak Sparring Many Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu schools practice sparring as a method of training the ability to completely disintegrate opponents. Equipment such as rusted spike shin-pads and rope-wraps dipped in adhesive and covered in glass may or may not be used, depending on the intensity level (full contact, total destruction or disintegration). Belt System Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu uses the "black belt dan system". The belts start at Black Belt 1st dan, and go up to Black Belt 25th dan in linear progression. Some schools use a system where instead granting underaged practitioners belts above 10th dan, they grant them the "hello kitty" belt, which can progress to 15th dan depending on how much they pay you after turning 16 years of age. Weapons The weapon systems developed in Fun-Kwan Hwi-Wu schools encompass both ancient and modern techniques. Weapons taught at varying degrees include: * Chinese Broadsword * Katana * Staff * Numchuks * Throwing stars * Sai * Iron Whip * Tonfa * Kama * .38 Revolver * .45 1911 * AK-47 * M249 SAW * M1A2 Abrams MBT (advanced training) Global spread Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu is practiced globally in over 1054 countries, on all 12 continents. The spread from /r/martial arts started on 19th of august 2018, under the influence of JesseWalks who opened worldwide chapter in New Zealand and got awarded the rank of 19th dan black belt. And was presented with "international golden dragon award certificate" which granted him the special title of "new zeland ambassador senpai sifu shihan keeper of sacred scrolls". Controversy In 2018 A controversy sparked where some redditors suspected Mr Meteor Man - famous 18th dan black belt - credited being a woman practitioner that devised most self defense techniques from Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu curriculum meant to be used by a smaller weaker practitioners for completely disintegrating bigger opponents (most commonly groups of strongman) was in fact not a woman, but rather just a guy wearing a dress. The accusations were quickly dismissed by practitioners of Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu who all viewed Mr Meteor Man's beard as feminine enough. Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu in the Monaco government Principality of Monaco special forces use Fung-Kwang Hwi-Wu every day to defend their lands from terrorists. The art is taught to special forces over a special course, which takes 15 days to complete (30 days for law enforcement specialists, because of additional curriculum on how to use non-lethal ki to safely knock out civilians without disintegration). Notable practitioners Judge Judy - 24th dan black belt Dungarth - 24th dan black belt ConcreteShoeMan -first student of Soke Katsuhayabi - holder of 22nd dan black belt. Yolocene - 22nd dan black belt Kuya Sagasa - 21st dan black belt (holder of 7 special sacred certificates, including handling tomahawk missiles in hand to hand combat) Jese Walks - 19th dan black belt - international golden dragon award certificate new zeland ambassador senpai sifu shihan keeper of sacred scrolls Mr Meteor Man - 18th dan black belt The Bladed One - 17th dan black belt Renekton G. Od - 16th dan black belt Exalarc (he's like Cher so no last name) - famous designer- 16th dan black belt Lammy Toes - 15th dan black belt Trogdor T. Burninator - honorary 10th degree black belt Charge N. Scream - 9th dan black belt Tystar Chius - honorary 9th degree black belt Rangda Barong - honorary 7th degree black belt mr scissor hands the 4th - 7th degree black belt Darth Vader - 3rd dan black belt Saitama (One punch man) - 1st dan black belt Vasyl Lomachenko - 1st dan black belt (jesus /u/Yolocene LOL) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse